


Assignment

by tinyangl



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song-writer!Jin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin doesn't think much of Yui until he meets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginzarhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ginzarhapsody).



> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/je_whiteday/29339.html) For ginzarhapsody for je_whiteday2010. I hope you enjoy this! It was a bit of a struggle to write, but I hope the end result is satisfying. Happy White Day~ ♥  
> Thanks goes out to my beta, enerirenie, for the handholding and reassuring. I couldn't have done this without you. (Originally posted [here](http://korette-destiny.livejournal.com/39260.html).)

Jin knows of Aragaki Yui long before he meets her, long before he decides that she's just another Japanese actress trying to make it as a singer. “Probably has no talent,” Jin snorts to Yamapi.

“You haven't even heard her sing,” Yamapi says. 

“You're biased because you've worked with her.” Jin turns his focus back to the vocal booth where a not-so-important boyband is butchering one of his songs. “Great job, boys!” he lies through his teeth, giving them a thumbs up. The smallest one looks particularly pleased—he also looks _twelve_ to Jin's disgust. “You're done for the night,” he says instead before turning back to his friend.

Yamapi rolls his eyes. “I haven't heard her sing either so I don't know where this so-called bias is coming from.” 

“But you know her personally so you're more inclined to think she's talented,” Jin says as he waves the boys out the door.

“Well, she is.” 

“In _acting_.” Jin turns to Yamapi. “Look, okay, what does it even matter to you if I decide to work with her or not?” 

“I just think that it'd be a good opportunity. You _hate_ writing those stupid poppy songs, so why not—” 

“No offense, but your girl looks like she'd be singing one of those 'stupid poppy songs,'” Jin snorts. 

“Trust me. She can do more.” 

“I don't even know why this matters to you,” Jin sighs, throwing his head back against his chair. 

Yamapi shrugs. “It doesn't. I just think it'd be good for you.” 

Jin quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah, like I buy that.” Yamapi laughs. “Well, I guess there's no real harm in at least checking her out, right?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Now I have to know, sleeping with her?” Jin asks, leaning forward on his elbows. 

Yamapi punches him on the shoulder. “Classy.” 

– 

Jin has had his share of good jobs and crap jobs. Right now is one of his crap jobs. And he's worked with this particular crap job more than once—mainly because he somehow keeps giving her hits (despite how hard it is for him to work with her). “Toda-san,” Jin grits through his teeth. “You're rushing through the song. It's a _ballad_ for a reason.” 

Toda Erika rolls her eyes inside the booth, crossing her arms. “Well, it sounds like crap as a ballad,” she retorts. 

“Well, I wrote it as a ballad, princess. So sing the song like it's supposed to be sung,” Jin says in return before shutting off his audio. Beside him, his boss (well, somewhat anyway—the line has long been blurred between them) is looking at him with the same blank stare. “What?” Jin snaps. 

Domoto Koichi shrugs at him. “I should be asking that.” 

Jin blinks. “What?” he asks again. 

“You're snappier than usual. Toda sounded just fine to me.” 

“And that is why I'm the music producer and you're not, Koichi-san.” 

Koichi snorts. “Only in this project I'm not.” 

“Look, it's just—this is my project, not yours. I don't need your input.” Jin turns his focus back to the female inside the booth who finishes another run of her song. “Much better, Toda-san,” Jin says almost sickeningly sweet. Koichi suppresses his chuckle. “We're done for the day.” Erika flashes him a bright smile—and a not-so pleasant finger while _glaring_ at him, but Jin doesn't care. He's more happy this job will almost be over. 

Jin blinks and Erika's smile contorts to something like a scowl. It isn't until he realizes the door had opened behind him—which it shouldn't during a recording session—the source of Erika's discontent. He glances over and Koichi's already gone from his chair, greeting their new guests.

Jin rises from his chair and turns, about to give these people a hefty lecture on how recording sessions shouldn't just be randomly burst into when his mouth stops working. He's seen her on television more than a handful of times—mainly due to her multiple connections with Yamapi who has forced (okay, not really if Jin's honest) him to watch his dramas—but her face to face is something else entirely. She's smiling, not that that's irregular, but it's _at him_ and he's kind of taken away by the way she's just looking him straight on. Her black hair is long and loose—spilling over her shoulders, neat but messy all in one go. And her eyes are bright with what Jin thinks is excitement, anticipation and fear.

“Akanishi,” Koichi says clapping Jin on the shoulder and startling him enough for him to glance over at Koichi before turning to Yui again, “this is your new assignment, Aragaki Yui.” Yui bows politely at him. “Aragaki-san, this will be the writer of your new song, Akanishi Jin.” 

“I've heard a lot of your songs, Akanishi-san. They're very good.” Yui pushes back a strand of hair behind her ear and the light catches onto her dangling star earrings. Jin can't stop himself from _staring_ until he realizes that the silence in the room goes on for too long. 

“Thanks,” Jin breathes. He's not entirely sure why he suddenly can't think and why Koichi's hand is so rough against his back until it all snaps into place. He bows slightly, “It's nice to meet you. I hope we work well together.” The pressure from Koichi's hand lessens. 

“Ah! I hope we work well together too,” Yui rushes to say, bowing as well. 

The door connecting the recording studio to the vocal booth swings open and Jin remembers that, _oh shit,_ Erika's still here. 

“Aragaki-chan, it's nice to see you again,” Erika greets—although there's an edge of _something_ in her voice, Jin thinks. He spins around to see the glare that Erika had just moments ago leveled at him has moved to Yui. 

But Yui doesn't look phased at all as she kindly greets back, “It's great to see you too, Toda-chan. You're working with Akanishi-san too?” 

“Ah, we just finished recording a song. It was a very pleasant experience. As always,” Erika says, meeting Jin's gaze. Jin hides his snort—if hours of Erika _complaining_ meant “pleasant” then he supposes he agrees. “I'm sure you'll have an equally pleasant experience.” 

“I'm sure I will.” Yui grins up at Jin and he nods in agreement. 

“Well, have a good day, Akanishi-san. Domoto-san.” Erika bows out of the studio, meeting up with her manager outside of the door. Jin can almost hear strains of angry conversation before the door closes behind her. 

“So why don't we discuss the specifics?” Koichi starts to urge them out of the room, starting with Yui's manager. It gives Jin a few seconds alone with Yui which she takes advantage of by telling Jin, “Yamashita-san told me that I couldn't be in better hands. I'm glad you agreed to write my song.” 

She walks away with a bow before Jin can even react. The same star earring he had been staring at a few moments ago glints in the light as she walks out the door. It's almost blinding.

“Shit,” he murmurs, _breathes_ to himself. “Pi didn't even _warn_ me.” 

– 

“Warn you of what?” Yamapi asks. 

“Just. _Her_!” Jin rants, swinging his hand holding a beer bottle around. Yamapi gently puts his hand over Jin's hand, lowering it back onto the table before he spills anything. 

Yamapi blinks blankly back at him. “I'm not sure what you're talking about.” 

“Aragaki! You've worked with her.” 

“Right.” Yamapi nods. 

“Closely.” 

“Unless you're implying something else, yes.” 

“Then you've been charmed by her too!” Jin snaps. 

Yamapi stares for a long moment before he bursts into laughter. “Oh fuck, you're kidding me.” 

Jin growls. “What.” 

“I didn't realize you could be charmed by anyone.” Yamapi laughs even harder. 

“Don't be stupid, Yamashita,” Jin scowls, turning away from his still-laughing _best friend_ and drinking more of his beer. “It was probably just a fluke,” he murmurs under his breath. 

– 

Except a fluke isn't defined as something that happens over and over again as far as Jin knows, and whatever is keeping Jin's attention on Yui at almost all times keeps happening over and over again. 

Currently they're discussing what type of song Jin is supposed to write for Yui, or rather, Koichi and her manager are discussing while Jin's occupied trying not to stare at Yui and instead stare at his notebook which has random phrases scribbled on it. None of them really make sense yet— _love changes colours_ and _clumsy loves_ and _many smiles, many tears_. Jin allows himself to wonder if Yui's cried as much as she's smiled. Something about the thought makes his stomach turn.

He glances up and their eyes meet. Despite the fact that Jin's been trying not to look at her, he has felt her gaze on him—his body reacts before he realizes: his blood rushes to his face, his finger taps his pen a little more frantically and his lungs squeeze from lack of air. Yui doesn't seem embarrassed to have been caught though as she flashes him a smile and then turns her head back towards the conversation he _should_ be focused on.

“Akanishi, what do you think?” Koichi asks, pulling him back into said conversation.

“Um, great?” he says weakly. 

Yui giggles behind her hand, her eyes on him. Jin tries not to blush—he doesn't succeed. 

“So you're okay with writing another ballad?” Koichi asks, eyebrow raised. Jin curses inwardly but smiles brightly. His days as of late have been writing ballads, not that that's a bad thing, but too much of the same gets him so exhausted.

“Of course!” he says instead.

He watches as Yui's eyes light up and she claps her hands together. “That's great! I've always loved your ballads the best.” 

Jin blinks, surprised. “Really?” 

“Yes. They always feel so honest,” Yui answers. 

His heart pounds a little harder and Jin can't tear his gaze from Yui's steady stare. “I—” he tries to say, but the words die in his throat. 

“It's decided then,” Koichi cuts through the silence. Jin finally looks away, turning to Koichi instead, and catches his breath. “Akanishi, you'll be speaking with Aragaki-san regarding the topic?” 

Jin nods, because his words aren't working for him anymore. 

– 

Koichi and Yui's manager end up leaving them in the room to go over some paperwork. _Alone_. Jin fills up the space by asking her questions—mundane ones like “What do you do on your off time?” “What do you like the most in the world?” “Who do you admire?” He normally wouldn't, but he can't think of what else he should say. Those questions at least just roll off his tongue.

“Ne,” Yui interrupts. “Do we have to do this here?” 

Jin blinks. “Um, no. But won't your manager—” 

“Not at all. I'll leave him a message saying where we're going.” She starts to stand and out of reflex, Jin does too. 

“Where are we going?” Jin asks. 

Yui beams at him. “My favorite place in the world.” 

Jin stares as she heads towards the door. His feet move without him intending, but he doesn't mind following Yui.

– 

It turns out her favorite place in the world is a park. “Really, any park will do,” Yui tells him as they walk down the path. He's arms length behind her, watching as her head moves—looking from the light blue sky above them that has only a few white puffy clouds to the trees of yellow, green, orange and red to the various couples that walk past them or the tiny dogs that bark at her ankle as they pass by. Yui doesn't seem to mind any of this—relishes in it, in fact. Jin has to remind himself to breath every time he catches a glimpse of her smile thrown over her shoulder. 

“It's something about the air and the people and the animals and... just _all of it_ ,” Yui says when they stop and stand side-by-side at a sky blue lake. Jin looks over at her. 

“The calm?” 

Yui laughs. “I don't know how calm a park really is. There's life everywhere—moving and running and—” 

“Living?” Jin adds, hiding his chuckle. 

“Exactly," she laughs again. "Isn't it kind of beautiful?” Yui turns to face him. Jin stares before smiling back. 

“Yeah. Beautiful.” 

–

His first attempt to write her song is filled with suns and smiles and lakesides. And very obviously _not_ a ballad. But as he strums its melody, eyes closed, he only conjures up an image of her in his head. Jin tucks the song away in an empty blue folder.

– 

Yui visits Jin during Erika's last recording session. It doesn't take much detective work to figure out that Yui's entrance has an effect on Erika as her eyes narrow and her voice gets _stronger_. Jin stares at Erika, watches as she follows with her eyes Yui's movement behind him. She finishes the second to last section and Jin speaks into the microphone. “That was great, Toda-san, now do that again with the last verse.” 

Erika smirks, looks _smug_ and Jin almost wants to hit her because if it wasn't for Yui's sudden entrance, he would've made her repeat that verse again and again. And Koichi isn't even there to stop him (or to get her to perform better like she's singing to impress him, no matter how much she denies it). 

Jin shuts off his audio before spinning around to meet Yui. “Hello,” he greets. 

“Good morning,” Yui says back him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jin asks, playing with the edge of his sleeves. 

“I had some free time and thought I'd come by to work on that song with you—as much as I can, anyway,” she laughs, eyes twinkling. 

Erika's voice rises at that exact moment and Jin snorts. “What's up with you two? I heard from Pi that you were friends.” 

“We are,” Yui responses with ease. “Erika-chan just believes in healthy rivalry.” 

Jin raises an eyebrow as Yui grins. “Healthy rivalry?” he repeats. 

Before Yui can explain, Erika's done and she has a few choice words regarding Jin's working habits. He reluctantly tears his attention away from Yui and back to Erika. “Very professional, Toda-san,” he says sarcastically. 

“If Domoto-san was here—” Erika starts but Jin shuts off her audio and all they get is a very animated Erika who quickly realizes what he's done. He glances back at Yui who looks amused even though she's shaking her head at him in disapproval. 

– 

His second, third, fourth, and fifth attempts don't work either. He stares and stares at the sheets—words piled on top of words, but none of them have any feeling, any _meaning_ to them. His blue folder gets new additions as days go by.

– 

“She talks about you a lot, you know?” 

Jin “hmm”s in response, keeping his eyes focused on the television in front of them. Right now, he's kicking Yamapi's ass in Mario Kart and no amount of distraction is going to cause him to lose. 

“I think she likes you.” 

The remote slips from his hand and Jin cringes as he watches Wario crash into a wall and Yamapi's Luigi zoom past him to win first place. Jin growls, leaning back on his couch. “You did that on purpose.” 

Yamapi chuckles, leaning back next to him. “Well, had to take advantage somehow.” 

Jin hesitates before asking, “Does she really?” 

“Talk about you?” Yamapi smiles. “Yeah.” 

It doesn't take long for a grin to grow on Jin's face—even though he'd been trying not to let his excitement show. Yamapi sees this and laughs. 

“You're both hopeless,” he says, shaking his head. 

“What's she like?” Jin asks, changing topics.

Yamapi tosses the game controller off to the side. “On set? Probably the same as she acts around you. Cheerful, almost always smiling, does her work as hard as she can.”

“Everything's out in the open, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Yamapi agrees. Jin sighs and closes his eyes, wondering why the thought makes his stomach turn a little more. He doesn't really know how long he sits there for, only that Yamapi's gone by the time he opens his eyes again, the room is pitch black and a blanket covers him.

– 

“What made you want to be a singer?” Jin asks Yui one afternoon. They're sitting in one of the empty offices in the building—not his own because he _hates_ being confined to that place. Yui's spinning around in the chair, head thrown back with all her hair flowing down the back of the chair. 

She hums as she thinks. When Yui finally stops, she makes sure to face him as she answers. “It's more me, don't you think?” Jin blinks. “I love acting and I put a bit of myself into every character, but—” Yui pauses, looking upwards again. “Singing is only me. I put everything I have into the words I sing. Nothing is made _for_ me. Well, except the lyrics.” Yui laughs as she meets Jin's eye. 

“And the lyricist—this one at least—tries to make a song that fits you too. So it really is _just you_.” 

Yui grins. “And that's why I sing. Why do you write?” 

“It's my outlet,” Jin says, leaning on his elbow. His other hand is mindlessly doodling something on a sheet of paper. “Every sentence I write has a little bit of me in it. It doesn't hurt that I just love music. The way words and notes come together to make an amazing song. It's almost like magic.” 

Yui drags her chair forward, pushing her feet against the floor and stopping at the table. She leans on her elbows. “Did you ever think of singing your songs?” 

Jin laughs. “I leave that to the idols.” He omits the part where he had in fact tried out for Johnny's (where he probably would've met Yamapi had they not just randomly met in a park near home) but had failed. He omits the part where he finds himself singing any number of songs when his mind is occupied by random thoughts. He omits the part where he's thought on multiple occasions that he could do a better job than whoever his song is given to. 

“Yamashita-kun says you have a decent voice,” Yui says, leaning on her elbow as well. 

“Compared to him, I definitely do.” Jin smirks while Yui laughs. “I like writing the songs. Anything more is just extra.” 

“Well,” Yui hums, “I'd still like to hear you sing one day.” 

“Maybe one day,” Jin murmurs. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He wants to tell her that if it's for her he'll do it, that she could ask and he'd say yes because he likes her smile and how it's filled with so much hope and faith. His mouth opens, but it closes a beat later. He smiles instead. 

Their conversation come to a close when her manager throws the door open, his hair askew and Jin has to hide his snickers as Yui tilts her head to the side and asks, “What's the matter?” 

– 

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. He loses count. All he knows is that drafts upon drafts upon drafts of possible lines and possible verses and possible choruses has made his previously empty blue folder into something filled with dreams. Even though he has multiple folders for his other jobs, this is the only one that's dedicated to _one_ person. In his head, he calls it the Aragaki Yui folder.

– 

Despite the amount of time he spends with Yui—which is a lot to his pleasant surprise—and the conversations they have together, Jin guiltly has to stand inside Koichi's office and tell him that he hasn't been able to write anything.

“No progress at _all_?” Koichi asks, frowning. Jin neglects to add that it's been a while since he's made progress in writing period. Like he's forgotten how words work together and what sounds good. He swallows those thoughts. It doesn't help that his latest jobs have been songs that were written ages ago, all in some form of post-production. 

“I know, I know. I'll—I'll have something for you soon.” 

“It's not me you have to be re-assuring.” 

Jin sighs again. “I know.” He covers his eyes with his arm as he lies in the studio couch. 

– 

“Is it common for you to be so blocked?” Yui asks as they're out walking again three weeks later. 

“On and off,” Jin answers. “Some songs come easily, some not so. It just happens sometime.” 

Yui nods and Jin watches as she stops at the lake. “Is it me?” she asks so quietly that Jin almost misses it. 

“What?” He blinks as he moves to stand next to her, facing her while she pointedly stares out across all the water. “What makes you think that?” 

“Well, isn't that where you get some of your inspiration? Talk to the people you're writing for and get ideas from them?” Yui faces him and Jin's almost struck by how _vulnerable_ she looks all of a sudden. “Am I not giving you ideas?” 

“Aragaki-san, that's not—it's definitely not you,” Jin says. He's not sure if he's imagining the over-emphasis in his voice; he only hopes _she_ can't hear it. If anything, she's given him tons and tons of ideas if her folder gives any indication.

She smiles at him. “Okay.” The wind blows harshly, strands of her long black hair fly into her face and Jin's mind doesn't catch up to his body movements soon enough to stop him from leaning over and pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Yui's eyes go wide and Jin _swears_ that she holds her breath. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he pulls back. “I just thought—” 

“That's okay,” Yui murmurs. “Thanks.” 

– 

He feels guilty staring at his sheets of papers. He wishes everything would come together, that he could do this again and not feel like he's dragging his feet through mediocrity. But it doesn't and it won't, so he leaves the folder on top of his desk, forgotten until the next day when he'll pick it up again, rifle through the contents, and then leave it there to do the same the next day.

– 

“You were 'Friday'-ed,” Koichi greets when he walks into the offices a week later. Jin groans as he throws his bag to the side of couch. 

“The shit was I supposedly doing this time?” Jin asks with a frown, grabbing the magazine from in front of Koichi. It's surprising to him how many times he makes it on that magazine even though he's not really in the public eye. He's no idol, even though a bunch of his friends are. “They always make up—” The rest of his sentence dies in his throat as he stares at the picture of him and Yui by the lakeside. Whoever had taken the picture was fortunate enough to capture right when his hand was beside her cheek—he didn't touch it, of course (Jin would've liked nothing more), but in that angle, anything could've been possible. 

“Oh god,” Jin moans, falling backwards into the couch. “This isn't—” 

“What it looks like?” Koichi says, spinning in his chair to face Jin. “Look, we're already on a bit of a bind with them as it is. It's been a while since they've requested this song.” 

“You can't rush genius?” Jin says weakly. Koichi raises an eyebrow. “I'm trying,” Jin sighs. “I really am, but everything I write seems cheesy and annoying and _not_ what I think Aragaki-san wants.” 

“Maybe you're just thinking too hard,” Koichi suggests. “Take a step back and just let the words flow. Stop doubting yourself.” 

Jin sighs again, closing his eyes. If only the words came that easily. 

– 

“I think Koichi-san's right. You _have_ been over-thinking this,” Yamapi says when he gets home that night and sees Jin with his head in his hands, boxes of take-out food and beer bottles surrounding his area on the couch. 

Jin scowls. He had thought locking himself in his apartment and forcing himself to write the damn song would work. He just forgot to factor in his stupid Johnny's idol roommate. His nosy, bothersome, not helpful _at all_ roommate. “Wow, insightful.” He gathers up the mess of papers littering their coffee table and moves towards his room. 

“Jin,” Yamapi calls to him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“What.” 

“Maybe instead of writing from what you think is her view, just write from your own. Say what you want to say to her.” 

Jin's eyes narrow before he drops his glare and sighs. “Well, I'll take what advice I can,” he murmurs before plopping on top of his bed. 

– 

He exhales and stares at the sheets. They're on top of each other, beside each other, with some words and phrases covered but others showing. He blinks and re-examines them and all of a sudden, a melody burns itself into his brain. He takes a new sheet of paper and starts copying lines over from different sheets, from each one but at the same time, none of them. The words are jumbled and confused at first, but quickly they smoothen out as the image of what this song sharpens with each line. Jin thinks he can finally feel solid ground.

– 

It takes him two full days of non-stop writing and music and more writing and some food that Yamapi leaves outside his door, but despite the bags that drag down his eyes, the throbbing in his head and this ache in his lower back that won't go away no matter how he twists his body, Jin thinks it's all worth it for a great song— _Yui's_ song. When he finally comes out of his room on the third morning, Yamapi greets him with a cup of coffee. “Do you ever go to work?” Jin asks, sinking into the couch, nursing the hot cup in his hands. 

Yamapi laughs. “Actually you just caught me on my way out.” Jin blinks. “But I heard the banging of noise from your room stop so I knew you had to be done.” 

“Thanks,” Jin sighs as he takes another sip. 

“By the way,” Yamapi says as he pulls his jacket on, “Koichi-san's called earlier this morning. Told me to get you to call him back.” 

Jin beams. “Well, at least I'll have something to bring to him.” 

“Congratulations. I'm sure Yui-chan will love it.” Yamapi grins at him and something about it makes Jin a little more confident. 

– 

“Crap,” Jin says as soon as he enters Koichi's office and sees the expression on his boss' face. 

“Crap is right,” Koichi snaps. The scowl on his face matches the tone in his voice. “Where have you been?” 

“Writing the song?” Jin throws down the music sheets onto Koichi's desk, but Koichi doesn't give it a glance. 

“Aragaki-san's management has decided to look in another direction,” Koichi growls. 

Jin stares. He thinks his jaw has dropped, but he can't be positive. All he can focus on is Koichi's lips and trying to register what exactly he had said. “What?” 

“I'm sorry, Akanishi,” Koichi sighs. “Yamashita-kun was telling me you were working on the song so I was trying to hold them off, but...” 

“It's okay,” Jin swallows. “It happens.” He suddenly feels like the ground has been taken out from underneath him and he _hates_ it. He moves to pick the sheets from Koichi's desk, but Koichi stops him. 

“I'll hold on to this.” 

Jin blinks and just lets it go. He has his own copies anyway. “Thanks, Koichi-san. I'll go do my other work then.” 

Koichi nods and Jin rounds the corner, glimpsing Koichi staring down at his music sheets with curiosity. When he enters the elevator to go down to his office, Jin leans against the doors and sighs, closing his eyes. He hopes he can regain his footing somehow.

– 

“I heard,” Yamapi says when Jin gets home a couple fo hours later. 

Jin sighs as he drops onto the couch, dropping his bag on the side. “I kind of liked the song too, you know.” 

“Yui-chan wasn't happy about the news either.” Yamapi passes him a bottle of beer. “She was excited to work with you.” 

“So it was all her management?” Jin snorts. “Should've known.” 

“Must've been the Friday article.” 

Jin rolls his eyes. “That was a misunderstanding and who puts much credibility into that rag?” 

“Talent agencies who don't like bad publicity?” 

Jin sighs again. “I really wanted her to hear the song too.” 

“Who says you still can't give it to her?” Yamapi says with a grin. 

Jin eyes him over his beer before an identical grin springs on his face. 

– 

Jin manages to get onto the Code Blue set days later thanks to Yamapi and Erika (although the latter had coerced him into giving her Koichi's number first—which he gave with a bit of teasing, of course). He finds Yui's dressing room without any trouble as well as the female he's been looking for inside. 

“Akanishi-kun!” Yui says, catching his eye through the mirror. She spins around to face him, eyes wide and her usual loose hair pulled into a high ponytail. “What are you doing here?” 

“I—I wanted to give you your song.” Jin walks into the room, closing the door behind him. “I know your management doesn't want it, but... I thought you should at least hear it.” 

Yui stands up and gestures for him to sit down. “I'm really sorry about that, Akanishi-kun. I didn't want—” She moves to grab him a cup of tea. 

“It's okay,” Jin assures her, his eyes following her. “And I really shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted to hear what I wrote.” 

She places the tea cup in front of Jin and sits next to him. “Okay,” she breathes. “What's it called?” 

“ _Care_ ,” Jin says, handing her the sheets. 

Jin doesn't know if he imagined her eyes widening as her eyes move down the sheet. “Oh.” She looks up at him, hand over his. “Sing it for me?” 

Jin stares at her, his heart pounding. “Sure,” he murmurs. “I'd love to.” The song comes out of his mouth even better than when he'd made it—soft and peaceful. It sounds right, it sounds perfect to his ears. With each breath, his world turns and he catches his balance. Yui shifts and Jin tries to focus. This time, he's sure he doesn't imagine the warmth of Yui leaning against his side, head on his shoulder as she listens. He looks up and catches her image in the mirror, a smile on her face and her eyes shut as she listens. Jin doesn't think he's ever seen a prettier sight. The song continues.

– 

Yui gets a new song and Jin tucks "Care" into another folder to be saved for another day. Except the day comes sooner than he expects as Koichi calls him to his office and insists that Jin use the song himself. “Koichi-san, I'm not a singer,” Jin argues. “I write the songs.” 

Koichi grins. “Give it a try, Akanishi. I've heard you sing and I'm sure it'll work out.” 

Jin stares. “I'll think about it,” he says honestly—and he will because he can't lie and say he hasn't ever thought of it.

“Good.” Koichi gestures for him to leave but before Jin can fully leave the office, Koichi's soft “You have good people around you, Akanishi” stops him. 

“I know,” Jin responds with a smile. He pauses thoughtfully. “By the way, did Toda-san ever call you?” 

A red flush covers Koichi's cheeks and he scowls at Jin. “Get out of here.” 

Jin laughs. “That's all I needed.” He walks out, humming the tune of _Care_ without noticing. 

– 

Yui calls him not too long after. “Planned this, did you?” Jin asks. 

The pleasant trill of her laughter makes his heart beat a little faster. “Well, I had a little help.” 

“Yeah, I'll be talking to Pi soon enough.” Jin snorts. “So how are you?” 

“I'm good. But... I've been _waiting_ for this possible up-and-coming singer to finally ask a girl out to dinner.” Jin swallows. His mouth has gone dry and he thinks he can _hear_ his heart pounding in his ears. “Akanishi-kun, I mean you,” Yui's voice cuts through his thoughts, her tone teasing. 

“Will you go to dinner with me?” Jin asks. 

She laughs again. “Pick me up at the Code Blue set?” 

Jin nods before realizing he's done the action. “Yeah. I'll see you there in an hour?” 

“Perfect.” They end the phone call and Jin practically skips out of his office building. He's not sure if he'll be a singer, but he does know everything feels right-side up again.

 

 _Everyone’s love changes its colours countless times_  
_On days when you get tired and lean on me_  
_I’ll hold you, however you are_  
_~Akanishi Jin – Care_


End file.
